Away
by thousand-miles
Summary: Alex leaves because someone else needs her. Bobby is left alone, but with some pushing decides to go after her and gets surprised.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Away from you

Author: thousandmiles

Rating: K+

Spoilers: None really, but you have to know about Logan and Barek.

Summary: Alex leaves because someone else needs her. Bobby is left alone, but with some pushing decides to go after her and gets surprised.

A/N: I wanted some angst this time combined with romance/humor. So out of nowhere this idea came to mind. I want to be slightly original. I didn't want to go for the Alex is seriously injured/Someone's dying or other clichés. Besides there are way better fics out there who handle the clichés so much better than I could ever do. A short chapter to start with and get the story going.

**Away**

"I need to talk to you, Bobby." Alex Eames stood at her desk, looking down at her partner.

Surprised by the uncertainty he heard he looked at her. Her face didn't betray anything. With a nod he stood up and followed her into one of the exam rooms. She was nervous, he could see it in the way her eyes darted across the room. Both kept standing and a short silence fell between them.

Taking a deep breath, Alex went for it. "I have to go away."

"What do you mean?" He shifted on his feet and crossed his arms in a defensive posture.

"I'm taking a leave of absence. I… I have to be somewhere else."

"Where?"

She wondered if she should tell him the truth. Yet she knew she couldn't without shedding some tears. She needed to be strong. Her friend needed her these final days. She realized that she needed to reassure him in some way that she wasn't leaving him. But she couldn't do that right now. Her head was full with the things to come and the uncertainties that came with that. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I'm leaving in a couple of hours. I really need to go." She knew he wouldn't let her walk out of the room, without demanding more answers. So when he grabbed her wrist, she wasn't surprised.

"What's going, Alex?" He knew her like no one else and knew she was holding something important back. "You know you can tell me." He bend until he could look her in the eyes. He could see her hold back her tears and it tore at his heart. "Did something happen to your family? Is it your mother?"

"No." Her voice turned soft.

He was leading her towards the table and chairs. With a slight push against her shoulders he made her sit down. Crouching down in front of her he tried again. "Tell me."

She refused to meet his eyes, knowing that it would be her undoing. "I can't… I'm needed somewhere else, Bobby."

He recognized the determination in her voice. Nothing he could say or do would change her mind. "Okay." Standing up he stepped away from her. "Just… be careful. Can… can I call you?"

Standing at the door she looked at him. "Yeah…I… I'd like that. Bye."

For the next ten minutes Bobby stayed in the exam room wondering what to do. Go after her and get the story or let her go and call her in a few days? He wanted to comfort her, but she didn't want him to. So he let her walk away, hoping she would come to him when she needed him.

THAT EVENING Lewis' and he were hanging out in his apartment. He was in a foul mood, but he hadn't want to cancel. Lewis, who'd known Bobby since high school, was no fool and pointed out his mood. "What's wrong with you? You're acting like you just lost your best friend."

Lewis hit the nail right on the head. It was true, he had just lost his best friend and the woman who meant more to him than anyone else. "Eames left."

"What? Why?" His friend exclaimed.

"My words exactly." Bobby mumbled as he emptied his beer bottle. Grabbing another bottle from the fridge, he continued. "All she said was that she had to go."

"But she has to have a reason to just leave."

"Yes, I just don't know it. She didn't want to tell me. It's bad, I know it. She's hurting." Tiredly he rubbed his face.

"What are you going to do about it?" Lewis demanded to know. He was confused by his friend's behaviour.

"She said I could call her."

"Bobby!" Lewis raised his voice to get his friend's attention. "You're a cop. You can find out where she is. Go find her! She's hurting and she probably needs you."

"No." Bobby sighed. "If she needed me she would have said so. She didn't want me to know where she is. She doesn't want me near her."

"I don't believe that. The woman you love is out there alone and something's wrong. Use your skills to find her and go to her." Lewis couldn't believe his friend's lack of action.

"I don't know if she wants me to. What if I cause her more pain." The beer made him even more depressed, the thought of losing Eames now gripping his heart painfully.

"You don't know that until you've talked to her. Now tomorrow you are going find her and you are going after her Bobby. You know as well as I do that you don't want her to be alone in her distress. And you need her just as much." With a pad on the back, Lewis left his friend alone to think things over.

TBC...


	2. Block Island

**A/N: Another chapter to set things up. After this things can get started. I like the idea of writing Bobby and Alex away from NY. Also I'm going to try to go for a very gentle and caring Bobby in this fic. And well Bobby with kids has always been my weak spot. Oooh and Block Island. I just looked it up online and seemed like a nice place. Don't hold any stuff that isn't right about that island against me. It's just a place for a fic. And thank you for the kind reviews. Glad you liked the first chapter. Enjoy the next chapter and remember it's another chapter to set things up.**

**Chapter two**

The following day Bobby had made arrangements to go after Alex. It really hadn't been too difficult to find her. He'd check her phone records and her credit card payments. She'd bought a ticket to Rhode Island. He'd also gotten a name. She'd been calling with Jenny Iverson who lived on Block Island. He'd cleared it with the Captain that he would also be taking a leave of absence. The Captain wasn't happy with it, but realized that his tall detective didn't function as well without the small but determined woman by his side. While waiting for his plane, Bobby was meeting Alex's brother Daniel, hoping he could shed some light on her sudden departure. Alex and Daniel were close and had a special bond. He'd met Alex's brother a couple of times.

"Bobby." Daniel greeted his sister's partner. He took a seat across from Bobby. Daniel was the male version of Alex. A bit taller, but with the same brown eyes and blond hair. They both had the same determination and that amicable look in their eyes.

"Daniel, thanks for meeting me."

Ordering a coffee, Daniel watched the man across from him. There was no denying the worried look in the man's dark eyes. "What's wrong with, Alex?"

"I hoped you could tell me. She…. just left. Did she say anything to you?"

"No. She called to tell me she would be out of town for a while. Told me not to worry."

"Do you know a Jenny Iverson?" He would try to find out everything he could. Maybe Daniel could tell him about this Jenny.

Setting his coffee cup down, Daniel thought about the name. "Yeah. Jenny and Alex have been friends since High School. They were really close. Then Jenny moved to Rhode Island. I know they're still in contact and Alex still goes there every once in a while. Is something wrong with Jenny?"

Bobby ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Daniel. All I know is that she's been calling her frequently these last few days. I got her address and know that Alex's bought a ticket to Rhode Island. Jenny lives on Block Island. I bought a ticket. I'm going after her."

Daniel nodded his agreement. For his sister to go off like that and not tell anyone what was going on meant that something was really wrong. He also knew that his sister needed her partner when she was troubled. What Bobby and Alex had was special. He only hoped that one day they would both realize what they meant to the other. They deserved to be happy. Daniel looked at his watch. "Look I gotta go. Take care of her and ask her to call me, okay?" Shaking hands with Bobby, he stood up.

"Oooh… and knowing my sister she'll probably try to push you away. Don't let her succeed. However much she tries to deny it, she needs you."

HE ARRIVED on Rhode Island at the end of the afternoon. He was fortunate that the boat to Block Island was still there. Soon he would be able to see Alex and get some answers. On the boat he watched his surroundings. It seemed very peaceful and he could imagine this was a good place to live. On Block Island he met a friendly citizen who offered him a ride to Jenny Iverson's place. Luckily it wasn't that far away and fifteen minutes later he was standing in front of a white house, surrounded by beautiful woodland and close to a small lake. Hesitantly he took the steps up to the front door. He hoped Alex wouldn't be mad at him, but he wasn't sure. Carefully he knocked on the wooden door. Several minutes later the door opened slowly. His breath caught in his throat with the sight of her. Her eyes were red as if she'd been crying for hours and she looked exhausted. She looked at him like she wasn't really seeing him.

"Alex?" He called to her softly, not wanting to scare her. Her eyes seemed to clear a bit and it seemed that she was finally seeing him.

"Bobby? What are you doing here?"

Before he could answer that question there was a small voice from inside the house calling Alex. "Auntie Alex?"

Alex left the door open for Bobby as she went back inside the house towards the voice. In the living room a little girl with dark brown hair and dark eyes was sitting on the couch with a teddy bear in her arms.

"What is it, Abby?" Sitting down next to the little girl, she put her arm around Abby and pulled her against her body.

"Do you think mommy's with daddy now?"

It was the hardest thing to do, to answer Abby's questions about where her mother had gone. Abby had no one but her in her life. Her father had died when Abby had been a year old. Now her mother had passed away and Abby was alone. "Yes. Daddy's been waiting for mommy and now they are together again. They'll be watching over you."

"I miss mommy."

The little girl's voice quivered and Alex had a hard time keeping her tears in check. She had to be strong for Abby. The girl counted on her now. "I know you do, baby. I miss her too." She pulled Abby onto her lap and held her close, letting the girl cry.

Bobby watched the entire scene from the doorway. He now understood Alex's sudden departure and the little girl's pain. Jenny Iverson had died and Alex was here to take care of Abby. He could see that she hadn't had the time to grieve the loss yet, her entire being focused on the wellbeing of Abby. She needed to grief for herself otherwise she wouldn't be able to let go. He would make sure she would grief. He would try to ease some of the pain if she let him.

TBC...


	3. Explanation

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the first two chapters. This is more explanation and yes I had to throw in a little comfort moment. Not much else to say. I hope Alex's words and actions seem in character. This is how I thought she would react. I see Alex as a person who tries to stay strong... maybe even forgetting that she needs time to grieve also. This chapter may seem short because a lot is said by Alex, but it really isn't shorter. It's the same amount of words. Just so you know. Well... enjoy.. at least I hope so.**

**Chapter three**

Bobby kept standing where he was, not wanting to interrupt the moment. At the same time they realized that Abby had fallen asleep. That's when Bobby joined Alex at the couch and carefully lifted the girl out of Alex's arms. Gently he placed the girl next to Alex on the couch. Looking around he found a blanket and covered the girl with it. Taking Alex's hand he led her to the kitchen. In the kitchen he did the one thing he knew she needed, but wouldn't ask for. Without any hesitation he pulled her into his arms and held her close. He heard her quiet sigh and felt how her arms tightened around him. He knew she wouldn't let herself cry yet, knew she wanted to be strong for Abby. The thought of how good she felt in his arms occurred to him, but he quickly pushed it away. He was here for her, to comfort her. She was his priority, his feelings didn't count. When he felt her relax, he let her go and led her to a chair. Quietly he made her a cup of tea and placed it on the table. Sitting down next to her he waited for her to start her story.

Sipping her tea she began to tell him what had happened. "I met Jenny in High School. We hit it off immediately. We were very much alike even though we looked so different. Jenny has dark brown hair and was much taller. But we liked the same things, always hung out together and even liked the same boys. But that never was a problem." Alex smiled as she remembered the good times. "After college we went our own ways, but never lost contact. We always met a couple of times a years, sometimes we'd even go away for the weekend. She was there at my wedding and I at hers. She was by my side after Jason's death. And I was there when her husband, Eric, passed away. I guess it was three years ago that she told me she was sick. She had breast cancer and the doctors were hopeful. She immediately made me promise I would take care of Abby if anything would happen to her."

Alex paused a moment, putting her empty cup of tea away from her. "I agreed more to ease her mind than I thought it would actually happen. Eric never knew his parents and Jenny's parents passed away years ago. I would never leave Abby alone, that was sure. Beside if it was the last thing I could do for Jenny, then I would. The treatment was working, but not as well as doctor's hoped. Last year she called me to tell me the cancer had spread and she would be getting extra chemo's. I was here about four months ago and she wasn't doing bad at all. On the days she had chemo, a mother of one of Abby's friends would take care of Abby."

Her throat tightened as she remembered that one call two days ago. "Two days ago, that same mother called me, telling me Jenny was really sick and asked me to come over. Yesterday… she was still alive when I arrived, as if she'd waited for me. She made me promise again that I would take care of Abby. Told me I would do just fine. I… I told her that I didn't know if I could do this, but she had faith in me. It was so hard to say goodbye to her. To know that I would never be able to see her again, that I couldn't call to hear her voice again and ask her advice. To realize I was losing my best friend."

She hiccupped even though there were still no tears. "I have to make the arrangements for her funeral. I started on it, but Abby's taking up a lot of my time. She kept my up most of the night, calling out for her mother and every time I had to tell her that her mother wasn't there anymore. I have several people to call and have to deal with Jenny's will. I just don't know how to do it and to top it off… what if I can't do it? What if I can't take care of Abby? I've taken care of my nephew and niece, but never for a long time! Jenny depended on me and trusted me to raise Abby. I don't want to disappoint her, but what if I fail?"

He saw the helplessness and anxiety in Alex's eyes. Something he'd never seen before. With Alex empty promises didn't work and so he did not offer one. Reaching out he covered his hand with hers and spoke softly. "You don't have to do it all at once. Let me help you, Alex. You're not alone. Show me the papers and tell what needs to be taken care of."

With a nod she showed her agreement and stood up to gather the papers. They read through different papers and Bobby started to make the arrangements for the funeral. Their silent work got broken up by a sudden scream for mommy by Abby. Bobby and Alex shared a look before Alex left the kitchen to go to Abby.

Minutes later Alex had calmed Abby down and was walking into the kitchen with the little girl at her hand. "Abby, I'd like you to meet my friend Bobby."

The girl, who was still a bit teary eyed gave Bobby a weak smile. With a soft voice she greeted him. "Hi."

"Hi, Abby." The little girl was adorable. "Want something to drink?" He wanted the girl to be at ease with him and decided to do that in small steps. Seeing Abby's small nod, Bobby went in search of something to drink.

Returning to the table Bobby gave Alex's another cup of tea, Abby some orange juice and a coffee for himself. To his own surprise the dark haired girl slid down Alex's lap and walked to him. For a moment she hesitated before climbing on Bobby's lap. She settled down with her head against his chest, slowly sipping her drink. She seemed to be content with her spot. Bobby quietly worked on some papers, occasionally looking at Alex and Abby. Abby didn't say anything at all, her eyes shifting from Alex to him. And Alex, she seemed to be far away, her thoughts probably with Jenny.

TBC...


	4. Falling

**A/N: It's almost midnight here and after a long day at work and an evening spend writing, I'm tired. I wanted to finish this chapter today and I'm glad I did. A moment between Alex and Bobby, between Bobby and Abby and Bobby's thoughts. Thanks for all the nice reviews. Ideas, suggestions and grammar stuff are always welcome.**

**Chapter four**

Bobby had made dinner for the three of them. Both Alex and Abby hardly ate anything. With some gentle pushing he'd gotten them both to eat more. Early in the evening he'd put Abby into her bed. The girl hardly left his side since that afternoon. She didn't say much at all, but she did seem to like him. She was only asleep for a couple of hours when she screamed again. Together they went to the girl, who was in tears and threw herself in Alex's arms. With some effort the girl calmed down, but he saw how hard it was on Alex. Returning to the living room, he stopped her. Looking at her he still saw how she tried to hold back the tears and stay strong.

"It's okay to cry, Alex." He put his hands on her shoulders and closed the distance between them. This time he wanted her to make the first move. "You don't always have to be strong." He whispered to her, hoping the words would get through to her. "You've lost your best friend. You have to grief too. You can't keep holding it back and stay strong for Abby. She isn't here now, I am. Let yourself fall and I'll be here to catch you, Alex." He waited and watched her closely. The words were getting through to her. She started trembling and shuddering. Then suddenly she let herself fall into him and his arms were immediately around her. As she cried he softly rubbed her back and placed soft kisses in her hair. Now and then he'd whisper to her that he was there, that he wouldn't leave her. Sometimes that would even make her cry harder.

It was some time later when Alex's tears stopped. For a short moment she thought about being in his arms and how it truly made her feel cherished. Bobby's arms were like a cocoon of asylum. In it she was safe and nothing could hurt her.

"You need to sleep." Bobby whispered in her ear, without releasing his hold on her.

"I can't."

"You have to try. You need to take care of yourself." He continued stroking her back.

She leaned her forehead against his chest and looked down to the ground. "I keep thinking about Jenny. When I first wake up it seems as if it never happened, but then it hits me and it hurts. It takes such a toll on me."

There was nothing he could do about that. Although maybe if he would hold her in his arms while she slept it would give her some peace of mind. But that wasn't something he could just suggest.

"And Abby's probably going to be up a lot."

"I can take care of Abby. You try to get some sleep." He felt her nod against his chest. He expected her to let go, but she surprised him by tightening her arms around him again.

"Thank you." She said before stepping away from him. He gave her a soft smile and watched her walk away.

The rest of the evening Bobby read through some more papers and watched some TV. It was while he was watching TV when he heard Abby's scream. Quickly he jogged up the stairs, hoping he could reach the girl before Alex would wake up. He found the girl sitting in her bed, big tears rolling down her red cheeks. As he approached her, he talked to her. "It's okay now Abby. Nothing's going to happen."

"Where's Aunt Alex?"

"She's sleeping." Bobby sat down on the edge of the little girl's bed.

"I miss mommy."

"I know you do. Did you dream about your mom?"

Abby nodded and hugged her teddy bear. Judging the girl's body language, Bobby guessed she didn't want to tell him about it. "Wanna try to go to sleep again?" Abby shook her head and Bobby understood. He couldn't sleep after he'd had a bad dream. "How about we get you a glass of warm milk?" Reaching out he lifted Abby in his arms and went downstairs.

He put the girl down in the corner of the couch and got her a glass of milk. Sitting down next to her, she quickly sat down on his lap again. Grabbing the remote he put the TV on nickelodeon. A yellow creature that lived under water was on. He didn't know it and found the creature a bit weird, but Abby seemed to like it. It wasn't long though before she fell asleep again. Bobby decided to keep her in his arms, hoping she would feel safe and fall into a deep sleep.

With Abby in his arms he couldn't help, but think about Alex again. To himself he could admit that he'd thought about having children with Alex. In his dreams those children even came alive. Two little girls with their mother's beautiful eyes and blond hair, yet with his curls. They were so real in his dreams. He didn't know if something would ever happen between him and Alex. His feelings for her ran deep. And as good as he read people, he had trouble with reading Alex, more precisely Alex's feelings for him. There was a deep friendship between them and he knew Alex loved him. But was she _in_ love with him? He wasn't sure. There were occasional glances and touches, but nothing definitive. At least not as far as he knew.

He did want to explore his feelings for her. He wanted to share his thoughts about them with her, hoping she was open to them. Being rejected by Alex would hurt like nothing else, but he'd rather know than live with what ifs. Because talking with Alex about them could also lead to a degree of happiness he'd never known before. He'd been planning to talk to her about it for a while now, but with the current turn of events he'd have to postpone it.

Alex and Abby were all that mattered now. He was going to take care of them and make sure they were going to be all right. His feelings for Alex didn't count at the moment. He would try to push them aside. He was going to give Alex that was she needed most, someone to lean on, someone she could turn to. He knew her well enough to know he would have to be convincing. For Alex it was hard to show her vulnerability. Something about that scared her and he didn't quite know what it was. He was going to show her that it was all right to show her pain and vulnerability. That he wouldn't turn away from her when she needed him. That if she let him he would stay forever.

TBC...


	5. The letter

**A/N: Yeah I'm even surprising myself. For me this chapter was about showing the letter or not. I decided to go with it to show the person Jenny was and how well she knew Alex. That's why it's included in this chapter. Thanks you for all the kind reviews. I'm glad you all like it. And I'd love to hear what you think about this one and the letter because the letter is an important part of this chapter. I wanted it to be touching yet not too dramatic. Just enough to realize that it would get to Alex.**

**Chapter five**

The following morning was a busy one. Alex, though still tired, wasn't as exhausted anymore. Abby was still as quiet, but less restless. And Bobby, he stood back, watched and stepped in when necessary. While Alex met with the lawyer he played with Abby. He was still keenly aware of sounds from the other room, ready to go to her when needed. At the end of the meeting, Alex walked back into the room with a dazed look in her eyes. Bobby wanted to go to her, but with a small shake of her head, she told him to leave it alone.

"I'll be outside, okay?" In her hand she held a letter Jenny had written for her. Apparently she'd given it to her lawyer to give it to her after her death.

Outside she sat down on the one of the steps that led to the garden. Jenny had been saving money for Abby for years now. It was now in Alex's care only to be used for Abby. Jenny had taken care of so many things to make sure there wasn't going to be any hassle for her. And she had written her a letter. With trembling hands she looked at the familiar writing and slowly traced it. Finding her strength she opened it and read it.

_Dear Alex,_

_When you read this letter it means that I'm no longer with you. I'm writing this three days after your visit. I already knew then how bad it was. I need to make things right before it was too late. That's why everything has been taken care of. _

_Alex, there's no doubt in my mind that Abby is going to be all right with you. I know you're probably doubting yourself at this moment. You've never taken care of a child over a long period of time before. Well, Alex, that time has come. But I wouldn't want anyone else to raise her. With you I know she'll be happy, loved and taken care of. It's okay to make mistakes and not to have all the answers. I never had the answers, but I succeeded. Have faith in yourself and you will be able to do this. _

_Don't hide from yourself and others as you try to work through all this. Lean on people, Alex. I know you want to do it all by yourself, not letting Abby see that you're hurting too. Show her. Abby has seen me crying too after a gruelling chemo when all I did was hold her in my arms and tell her how much I loved her. Will you tell her that I'll never leave her side, Alex? That I will always watch over her. Talk to her about what's going to happen. She's a smart girl, she'll understand. Get through this together._

_You're going to have to make decisions. I know you have your life in New York. All your family and friends are there and you're going to need them. But take some time to get used to the island and the people. This is a good place. It's a nice place for Abby to grow up. The decision to go or not is up to you and I know you'll make the right one. Choose a place where you're both going to be happy._

_I know that since Jason you've hardly let anyone love you. But I noticed how much you've been talking about your partner Bobby. I can't deny that your eyes begin to shine when you speak of him, how wide your smile gets or how your voice softens. You might not want to see it yourself, but this man has found a way in your heart. And I wouldn't be surprised if it's the same the other way round. Don't try to do it all alone. You've got to let someone in to get through this, Alex. Let him in. Let him comfort you, hold you and talk to him. I don't want you to be alone. You deserve happiness. We've both dealt with the loss of our husbands. I have never found anyone who even came close to Eric. You have and that's special. I want you to be happy. I want you to find love again. Don't go running from your feelings because you're afraid. I know you and that's what you do. You built up this wall and show everyone how tough you are. But you're not as tough as you think and even you need someone. Let Bobby be that someone. Find him… tell him… don't let him get away._

_I love you Alex and I wish it didn't have to be this way. Knowing that you're going to take care of Abby makes it easier to let you all go. I know you're going to be just fine, remember that. Have faith. _

_Jenny_

The tears were running freely down her cheeks. She wasn't even trying to hold them back. Putting the letter back in the envelop, Alex stood up. Walking down the steps and through the garden she walked passed the lake. Jenny knew her so well. The fact that Jenny had so much faith in her, did give her some peace of mind. She wasn't ready to think about what she'd written about Bobby. That was too much for her at the moment. She could only focus on one thing.

Alex took a moment to look around. This was such a beautiful place to live. Jenny had a house close to the lake, surrounded by woodland. For a child such a wonderful place to grow up. Abby was about to go through many changes. Was she willing to put the little girl through another big one by moving to New York? And could she live here? Away from her friends and family…, away from Bobby? Could she settle down here? She was no longer alone and Abby was going to be her first priority. She needed to be there where the girl was going to be happy.

Bobby watched his partner from the end of the garden. Jessica's mother had just picked Abby up and was going to take care of her. It would give Bobby and Alex time alone. He knew the lawyer had given Alex something, but didn't know what exactly. Judging from Alex's body language it was… heart breaking. He could see her take deep shuddering breaths and her shoulders still trembled. He chose to give her a few more minutes before going over to her.

TBC...


	6. Stay or go?

**a/n: this chapter is slightly shorter, but it seemed a good way to end this chapter. I'm not going to promise when a new chapter will be up. It'll be a while. Tomorrow I'm going to start me first real job since graduating, so I'm going to have to get used to the new schedule. I'll probably be really tired these first weeks. I'll try to write in the weekends, but no promises. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you agreed with the letter and found it to be realistic. My guess is that next chapter will deal with the funeral and Alex talking to Abby. But nothing's sure.**

**Chapter six**

Slowly he approached as she sat on a big wooden stem that lay horizontally. Huddled together she seemed even smaller than usual. She was leaning forward, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, head hung low. He sat down next to her and put her arms around her, pulling her against his side.

"What did the lawyer give you?"

"A letter from Jenny."

He was going to leave it up to her if she wanted to share the contents of the letter. He saw it was too fresh for her at the moment. "Jessica's mother picked Abby up. She'll be back after dinner." He wondered if his words were getting through to her. If they didn't, it didn't really matter.

"Jenny took care of everything. There's money for Abby and all the papers are ready. All I needed to do was sign them. I am now her guardian." She took a big sigh. "She has so much faith in me. She wrote that I would be all right, that she wouldn't want someone else to take care of her daughter. I just…I don't know if I can do this. Abby… I… I can't afford to make mistakes. She's already going through so much. She doesn't need me to mess it all up."

For Bobby there was no doubt in his mind that Alex could raise Abby. However she wasn't going to take his words for it, nor Jenny's for that matter. But he was going to try. "Abby adores you, Alex. That much I've seen. Jenny knew you, you were her best friend. Do you think she would have trusted her child with just anyone?"

Listening to his words she shook her head. She didn't know if she should let Bobby read the letter. At the moment it would reveal more than she was ready to admit. But on the other side he would understand her and her relationship with Jenny better.

"You're more than capable of raising Abby. I've seen how you are with her and children in general. You're a kind, loving and warm person. With you Abby will remember her mother, but also find a new mother who will love her unconditionally."

"I…I can't be her mother. She will always have only one mother." There was a bit of anger in her voice.

"I know that." The anger in her voice didn't surprise him. Yet she did need to hear the truth. "You know as well as I do that you are going to be Abby's mother figure and in time you will be her mother. Making decisions mothers make for their child. And yes…" He placed a finger on her lips as she was about to object again. He didn't miss the flash of anger in her eyes. "in time you are going to truly be her mother." He could see the anger turn into acceptance.

Leaning back from him she tilted her head like he had done so many times before, and simply looked him in the eyes. Not a word was said between them. Her eyes conveyed her gratitude for his presence and his showed that he wasn't going anywhere. The silent communication between them as strong as ever.

Standing up, she offered him her hand, which he accepted. Side by side they walked passed the lake. "Stay or go?" Alex asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Am I going to stay here with Abby and quit my job? Or am I going to take Abby away from everything she's ever known and move her to New York? What do you think I should do?" Stopping she turned to him.

She was putting him on the spot. He didn't have an answer to her question. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Which meant he wanted her back in NY. But Alex wasn't alone in this anymore. It was important that Abby was ready. Still where did that leave them if she decided to stay here? Would that be the end of the best thing in his life? What it came down to was that his feelings on it didn't count. "I can't tell you that. It's a difficult decision to make. It's not one that I can make for you."

She didn't like his answer. She wanted more from him. To get the answer she wanted she would have to ask a direct question. "What do you want me to do?"

He ran a hand through his curly hair. Was this the time to tell the truth? The look in her eyes told him she wanted him to help her out. "You… you know how I feel about our partnership. I wouldn't want you to leave and move here. I can't be selfish in this. You need to do what's best for the both of you. I… I can deal with losing you." He said he could, but he didn't know how he was going to do that. It wasn't all about their partnership. Sure another partner would suck, but he could live with that. What he couldn't live with was not having Alex to talk to or share a dinner with. Not being able to look into her warm, assuring eyes. Not to hear her snarky comments. Most of all missing her presence by his side.

"I want to be selfish. Everybody I know and love is in New York. _You_ are in New York." She paused to let those words sink in. "I always liked it here. It's peaceful and beautiful. I do think this is a good place to grow up. Better than New York." She started walking again. "What would I do here? I've always been a cop. I don't think they need a NY cop here."

"You've got some time to think about this. Talk to Abby. Who knows, she might surprise you. And.." He took her hand in his. "whatever you decide, I'll always be here for you."

TBC...


	7. Talking

**A/N: The conversation with Abby was hard to write. I didn't want it to be childish, too emotional or unemotional. The funeral needed to be dealt with, but I decided not to write the funeral. I didn't think it would add to the story. Also I think this one shows(or that's my intention) the slow change in Bobby and Alex's relationship. Ideas for the next chapter are welcome. I think it's going to have to be a few days later... I thought with all the sorrow maybe it would be time for them to go do something 'entertaining'. I also want to put the beginnings of romance in the next chapter. Well enjoy. And I'm going to try to update once a week. Can't promise more. **

**Chapter seven**

It was the end of another exhausting day. Today they'd buried Jenny. The funeral had been beautiful, but emotional. Alex had given up the pretence of being strong. She had cried, held Abby close and made sure that Bobby was nearby. In church she'd grabbed his hand and only let go at the end of the ceremony. Many people had visited. Jenny had been loved by this community. At the cemetery, after everybody left, Alex stayed at the casket alone. Bobby and Abby had waited for her a short distance away. She'd said her final goodbye to her friend and promised to take good care of Abby.

The three of them had made their way back to Jenny's house and had a quiet dinner. Abby, who still didn't talk very much, watched her aunt closely. Even sometimes walking up to her aunt to give her a hug.

After dinner Alex knew she had to talk to Abby. She couldn't put it off any longer. So she took the girl outside and sat down with her on the porch.

"How are you, Abby?" She really didn't know how to start this conversation.

Abby answered with a shrug, her eyes focused on her aunt. "I like Bobby. He's nice."

Alex blinked twice at the girl's words. This was not what she wanted to talk about, but maybe it would make it easier. "Yes he is."

"I can cuddle with him. He gives nice hugs."

She'd seen how Abby went to Bobby when she needed to be comforted. At first she'd been offended that Abby didn't want her to comfort her. But that wasn't true. Abby came to both of them. She just seemed to pick her moments and well, the girl was right. Bobby did give nice hugs.

"Is he going to stay with us?"

This was the opening she was waiting for. "I don't know Abby. You know that you're going to live with me now, don't you?" Seeing the girl nod, Alex continued. "I know a lot has happened and for now we're going to stay here. But in time we're going to have to see what we're going to do. You know that I don't live here. I have my own place in New York. In time we're going to have to decide if we're going to stay here or go live in New York. We'll decide it together. We're going to take our time. Maybe we can even go to New York in a few weeks so you can see where I live."

"I like it here." Abby shifted closer to her aunt.

Alex sighed. "I know you do, sweetheart."

"Is it nice in New York?"

"Yes it is."

"Do you think I like it there?"

Alex smiled at Abby. She was such a sweet girl. "Maybe. Why don't we find out some time, huh?"

After a short silence, Abby had another question. "Auntie Alex, do you think mommy will find us in New York?"

"She will always be with you. She'll never leave you out of her sight." She saw Abby thinking about her words. The girl nodded and appeared to accept her words.

"Will Bobby go with us to New York?"

"I don't know. Maybe he will. We're going to have to ask him." She was pretty sure they could at least go visit Bobby in New York. She didn't know how long he was going to stay with them.

"Can I ask him now?"

"Why don't we wait when we're going to New York?"

"Okay." Abby yawned. "I'm tired, auntie Alex. Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Sure." Ever since Bobby had let the girl fall asleep in his arms and that same night had put the girl in Alex's bed, Abby slept the entire night. It seemed that only with someone next to her she felt safe. For now Bobby and Alex had decided it was important for Abby to feel safe and loved. They were pretty sure that in a short while Abby would sleep in her own bed again.

After putting Abby to sleep, Alex went in search of Bobby. These last couple of days she'd truly realized how important he was to her. Without saying a word he let her know that he was there. Just to look in his warm eyes for a moment was enough to give her strength again. And just like Abby she'd grown attached to his hugs. He was her big teddy bear, nice, soft, sweet and great to hug. He'd shown her it was okay to let people see that she was hurt too. It was okay to be vulnerable around him. He would not hurt her. She knew what the next logical step would be and like Jenny had told her, it was time she let someone in again. Still it was too soon. For now she wanted to enjoy their newfound closeness. She found Bobby in the living room and immediately sat down next to him.

Bobby watched her. The sadness was understandably still there, but there was no longer the desperation and intense pain. He loved how she now also initiated the closeness between them. It used to be only him and sometimes a hug seemed to be difficult for her. Now she sometimes walked up to him and put her arms around him. The closeness felt good… and right. When she shifted closer to put her head on his shoulder, his arm went around her. Softly he rubbed her arm, while she played with one of the buttons of his shirt. "How did it go with Abby?"

"She seemed to understand. She wondered if Jenny would find her in New York."

"How did she react to the possibility of moving to New York?"

"I told her we'd go there for a week or so to check things out. Told her I wouldn't make the decision without her." Shifting she slid down till her head was on his knees. She closed her eyes for a moment. His hand was now on her stomach, his fingers caressing her exposed skin. "It was a good ceremony, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"She deserved it." Finding the hand he had on her stomach, she linked her fingers with his, caressing his hand with her thumb. "Jenny told me it was time to let someone in again." She couldn't look him in the eyes, but focused on their joined hands. "Told me I wasn't as tough as I think I am."

"She's right, you know." His right hand was slowly combing through her hair. "On both counts." He decided to leave it at that. She was letting him know that she was thinking about some changes. For now that was enough. He knew she wasn't ready for more. Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "We'll be all right."

TBC...


	8. Davies

**A/N: I decided to be nice and update another chapter. I had the time because it's a special Holiday today and therefor I'm off from work. Again this is showing the slow changes in Bobby and Alex's relationship. Next chapter I'm going for romance. Ideas are welcome! Enjoy!**

**Chapter eight**

A couple of days had passed since Jenny's funeral and things were going better. Abby seemed more herself, talking more to Alex and Bobby and playing with her friends again. Alex had gone through one of Jenny's photo albums with Bobby. It had been emotional, but remembering was good.

Abby had told Alex she was afraid to forget her mother. Bobby came up with the idea to either enlarge one of Jenny's picture or let someone make a painting of one of Jenny's pictures. Both were good ideas and Alex decided to go for both.

Alex had also started looking around for houses. She hadn't made a decision yet, but was realistic enough that she needed to know what the costs could be. She'd thought that living in Jenny's house could be weird for both her and Abby. But maybe another place on the island would be good for Abby.

Bobby enjoyed spending time with Alex and Abby. He hadn't told Alex that he'd also taken a leave of absence. They had all the time they needed to figure it all out. Neither had truly talked about the slow changes in their relationship. He was going to simply be by her side the whole time. He wasn't going to leave, that was sure. She'd told him about staying on the island. He agreed that raising Abby here would be better. Together they looked at houses that were for sale. At night he imagined himself living there with the both of them. Sometimes he even imagined another little girl there.

He also saw how she was smiling more again. The Alex he knew was returning to him again. He loved how she grabbed his hand when they were walking. He also saw how she held his eyes a little longer than normal. Sometimes he felt her watching him and he let her. Other times he would hold eye contact with her. They hadn't shared more than hugs yet, but he was confident that was going to happen. He didn't want to rush things. He didn't want her to come to him, just because she wanted to forget the pain and sorrow of the last days. He wanted her to come to him… for him.

Today they were going to a small indoor playing ground with Julie, Abby's friend. Abby had been talking about it since the moment she woke up. Sitting at the table with Abby, Bobby watched Alex walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Alex hugged Abby shortly and have her a kiss on her head. Walking over to Bobby she gave him a kiss on the temple.

"Ready to go to Davies?"

"Yeah!" She almost screamed. "I ate my breakfast. Can we go now?"

"Your aunt wants to eat her breakfast too. Why don't you watch some TV before we go?"

"Okay." Abby agreed and padded to the living room.

"Sleep well?" Bobby asked. Her sudden kiss, though not unwelcome, surprised him.

"Mmm..hmm.." Alex sipped her coffee. "How about you?"

He decided to try to provoke her. "Felt a bit lonely."

"Really? You feel like company?" She wasn't one to let a remark like that slide.

Wiggling his eyebrows at her, he smirked at her. "Wanna do something about that?"

"Maybe…" Winking at him she grabbed her coffee and joined Abby in the living room.

Following her with his eyes, Bobby shook his head. One could never rattle Alex's cage without her rattling back. Standing up, he stopped and leaned against the wall, watching Alex and Abby. Both were beautiful.

At the playground Julie and Abby immediately ran off to the swings. Alex and Bobby followed, hand in hand, in a much slower stroll. Alex joined the girls and sat down on one of the swings. Both Julie and Abby wanted Bobby to push them. The higher they went the more excited they got. Not surprisingly the girls' attention quickly changed and they ran to the slides and several climbing rails.

Alex and Bobby stayed at the swings where they had a good view of the girls. Bobby stood behind Alex, his hands on the ropes. "Do you miss New York?" He asked, keeping his eyes on Julie and Abby.

"Not so much. My mind's been too occupied. Besides…" Leaning backwards she looked him in the eyes. "with you here.." Looking back to the girls again she continued in a soft voice. "I don't miss anyone."

Bending forward he kissed her in the neck, delighted by her soft sigh. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear. He knew that she was glad to have him around. She hadn't said it in words before, but more through her actions. Now to actually have her say it, made it that much real. And it was the same for him. He didn't miss New York because she was here.

Standing at the top of the slides, Julie looked at Alex and Bobby. "Is he your aunt's boyfriend?"

"I don't know."

"They hold hands and kiss. I think he's her boyfriend."

TBC...


	9. A decision

**A/N: So far I'm keeping my promise of once a week! Enjoy! Not so much romance as I wanted too. More a revelation, but the next chapter will hold romance. I thought I needed to deal with this first before going to romance. Oooh and see my A/N at the end for I need your help, but don't want to tell what's going to happen already.**

**Chapter nine**

It was Saturday evening and Bobby and Alex finally had time alone. Abby was at a sleepover at her friend's Jenny's house. She would be back Sunday afternoon. Time alone with Bobby was wanted, because Alex needed to talk about something.

They were sitting on the small pier behind Jenny's house. Both their feet were dangling above the water. They were sitting close together, her shoulder touching his upper arm.

"I've been thinking…" Alex started. Feeling Bobby's eyes on her she knew she had his attention. "about what to do. I…look, Abby's doing well. She's almost back to the bright girl she was. She's enjoying herself and she has her friends here. Above everything else I think Abby needs stability. Her friends are here, she goes to school here… this is where she belongs." She paused and looked at the beautiful scenery to give herself time to collect her words. "I doubt that going back to New York is a good thing for her. I'm no longer alone and my priorities have changed. She has to come first." Turning slightly towards him she looked at him. "I think I need to stay here. Start my new life here."

He had heard her every word and even if he didn't want to, he had to agree with her. Yet the pain of her words, the thought of losing her, of never seeing her again tore at his heart. In a short amount of time, Alex and Abby had become his life. He swallowed thickly and nodded his agreement. "I… I… you're right. Abby comes first and she does need stability." He didn't know how to tell her that he wanted to be part of her new life. So he said something else. "I… I got a leave of absence too. I could help you out. Make sure you find the right place and get settled in."

She gave him a soft smile. She didn't know he'd taken a leave of absence too. How could she ask him that she wanted him to stay with her and share her new life with Abby?

"She loves you. I can see it in everything she does. You don't have to worry about her. You both will be fine."

"She loves you too, you know. She lost her dad at such a young age. She needs a father figure in her life. You're becoming that person. She has you wrapped around her finger and she knows it."

Bobby shrugged and smiled. "Well what can I say? She's an adorable kid and I don't mind she has me wrapped around her finger. She just has to look at me with those expressive brown eyes and there's nothing in the world I wouldn't do for her. She's not the only one with that power over me and you know it."

Alex answered with a knowing nod. She knew that with Bobby he would move mountains for her if he could and if that was what she wanted. With Bobby she knew she came first… only then would he think about himself. "Are you okay with me staying here?" She knew one of his fears were her leaving. Trying to find a new partner would be difficult and take a lot of him. "I know you don't want another partner."

"Honestly, no. Like you said, you need to do what's best for you and Abby. What I want or need doesn't count."

She took his hand in hers and gentle rubbed his skin with her thumb. "I think it does. I don't want to leave. I don't want you to be happy with another partner. I want to be around you. I want to be able to be by your side every day." She'd revealed more than she wanted too. She quickly continued. "I love my job. I'm good at my job. I'm not sure what I'm going to do here. I'm not going to join the force here. I doubt they need a NYC detective. I need to find something new to do, something I like. I got some money saved so for now we're good. But I do need to find something." The uncertainties of the prospect of finding a new passion, was difficult to accept. She liked clarity in her life. Certainly at this point in time. She doubted she would get it anytime soon.

She didn't fool him, she never did. He knew she'd said more than she'd wanted too. But it gave him an opening. "I would never be as happy with someone else as I am with you, Alex. You're my one true partner and there's no one else I want. You were the only one who stayed and liked being around me. You were the one who couldn't be chased away and believe me in the beginning, I tried. You leaving, not being part of my life anymore will hurt like hell. I want you to do what's best for you two. I will find a way to deal with a new partner. I'll try to deal with partner's leaving after a few weeks." He took a deep breath, this wasn't easy. "I knew when you arrived how lucky I was to have you in my life. I knew and counted my blessings. I guess at some point it had to end, didn't it? Happiness only lasts for so long."

A long silence fell between in which they both looked at the scenery. Both were thinking about the conversation. Both, unknown to the other, were thinking how to ask if the other wanted to stay. Maybe they weren't ready to expose that kind of vulnerability to the other, because it meant saying what they actually felt. Were they really ready for that? After all that happened, were they ready for the next step in their relationship.

Bobby let go of her hand and let himself lean back until he was lying on the wooden pier, his feet still dangling above the water. Looking up at the sky he hoped that maybe the answers were there. No such luck. It was time to take a risk. "What if I want to stay too, Alex?"

TBC...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: What do you think Alex would be interested in doing? What kind of job would fit her? I would love to hear what kind of ideas you have.**


	10. Connecting

**a/n: So the last chapter gave some surprising reviews. Believe me I read them all and thought about them all. Bobby going away from NY, is that really OOC? That apparently was a big question. Let me explain how I see it. You don't have to agree, but I would like to explain. I think that the job has always been the most important thing in Bobby's life. I do, however, believe that his love for Alex could take that place. That Alex could become more important than his love for the job. I do agree that being a cop, or let me reprhase, that environnement of protecting people is Bobby. I think that he could leave Major Case and that he could do something else. Maybe join the FBI or something else. I believe that having Bobby not be in the business of 'protecting people' would indeed be OOC. But him leaving Major Case, I don't think that's that OOC. About Alex the general opinion seemed to be Alex has to do something with kids and the idea of her teaching(which several people gave) I really liked. I also think that they could be happy on RI. Still in this chapter no decision is made. I did try to put in some of the words/thoughts the reviewers gave in a way to explain my point of view. I do want you to understand that I try to do something with your reviews and one of the main characters being OOC is big to me. I try very hard not to do that. I listen to your opinion, try to work with it, but still try to listen to my own idea also. I'm going to see where this all is going. And finally in this chapter they admit their feelings and kiss. Yes that took some time, but we got there eventually!**

**Chapter ten**

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I.. maybe I want to stay…here." He could feel her shadow above him, but for the moment kept his eyes averted. In a way he thought that would make the rejection easier.

Knowing he was avoiding her eyes, she gently put her hand on his cheek and turned his head. She saw the uncertainty in his eyes and was touched by it. "Your life is in New York. You love Major Case, you love being a detective. I am not going to ask you to walk away from that. I wouldn't want you to."

"And if I want to?" He spoke softly.

"You can't, Bobby. I know you. I cannot let you walk away from what you love so much." She spoke just as soft. "I don't want you to give that up for me and Abby. I don't want you to regret that. I don't want you to resent me."

"Alex." His voice had turned to a whisper. Taking her hand in his he placed their hands on his chest. "I've been offered all kinds of jobs ever since I started at Major Case. I can do other things. I'm not bound to New York." With his other hand he cupped her cheek, making her look in his eyes for his next words. Knowing that she would see the truth in them. "I am, however, bound to you."

His words silenced her. She read the truth in his eyes. She could see how much she meant to him. But could she let him do this? She didn't know. She felt the slight pull of his hand on hers and gave him. Slowly she laid down next to him, her head on his chest, her hand still joined with his, their fingers linked.

"Maybe we should both think about this some more. There's no rush." He ran his hand through her soft blond hair. "How about we go back to New York next week? Show Abby around and who knows, maybe she's going to make the decision for us."

"Maybe…" Still that meant that they couldn't both be cops. She was still going to have to look for something else to do. She'd always liked the thought of teaching. She'd even talked about it with Jason. She could do it, teach English. She had the degree. At college her parents had told her to broaden her horizon, not just focus on being a cop.

A long silence fell between them. Both thinking about future changes. Maybe that's why they didn't really notice their current position. They were lying on the pier, Alex along side Bobby, with her head on his chest. Though it was a first for both, it seemed so natural for them to be this close to the other. As if they didn't need words to express how both their feelings for each other were changing. That probably was the beauty of the connection they shared.

"Bobby?"

"Mmm…" Was his content answer. His hand kept running softly through her hair.

"Thank you for being here. I….I don't know if I could have gone through this alone."

"You don't have to be alone, Alex. I'm here, you know that."

"I do."

She listened to his heartbeat. Steady and reassuring to her. Then his earlier words came back to her and she decided to ask. "Bobby." She could feel him turn his head to her. "Are you really bound to me?"

He shrugged as if trying to lessen the importance of those words. As if he was in some way still afraid for rejection. "It feels like it." The hand that was running through her hair, had now moved to her back. "You created a place in my heart for yourself. There's no one else I want to have that. I… I can't really remember when that happened. At first it… it scared me. I'd never felt so much, so strong for another person before. I tried to ignore it, tried to keep it professional. It was no good. When I realized that, I tried to cope with it. And for a while I did. Some time later my… feelings for you became a part of me. Even that was enough. I could settle with feeling like that for you even if you would never return them, because I'd never felt like that before."

He closed his eyes for a moment. He was saying so much more than he planned. Being vulnerable like he was right now, wasn't easy on him. He'd been hurt too many times by people he loved. "You're the only one who can truly hurt me. Not having you with me in my life, is what would hurt me. So yes I would do everything in my power to stay with you, but only… only if you want me too, Alex." That was as close as he got to asking her about her feelings.

Touched by the honesty of his words and the depth of his feelings she slid up until she was face to face with him. Leaning on her elbow she smiled down at him. "Jenny told me to let someone in again. To be precise, to let you in. Told me that all I could talk about was you." Watching her hand drawing an imaginary path on his shirt clad chest, knowing she needed to be just as honest with him as he was with her.

"Who knew that the day I found out I would be partnered with Robert Goren was going to change my life? After Jason it was hard to love someone again. I didn't want to be that vulnerable again. I didn't want to face the possibility of losing again. Clearly my heart didn't agree. I fought my feelings for you, I fought them hard. Being cops, losing you wasn't just a slim chance, it was a real chance and I did not want to loose you. So keeping you at a slight distance was the answer even though your presence warmed me. You have a place in my heart Robert Goren, an importance place. I want you there… and I want you here."

He gave her his shy little boy smile. Why she didn't know, but he was always so sweet when he smiled like that. With his hand on the back of her head, his fingers in her hair, he closed the distance between them. Hesitant at first, his lips found hers. Merely brushing, sampling first before he became more confident. Angling her head with the hand he had in her hair, he had better access. Gently his kisses became more insistent, his tongue teasing her mouth open, hoping she would invite him. And when they first met, when he first tasted her, it was everything he thought it would be and more. Their tongues met, tasted, teased and explored. In no time she was fully on top of him. Even though the kisses were passionate and deep, neither felt the urge to go further, both content with the new step in their relationship. Finally coming up for air, Alex put her head down on his chest, listening to his rapid heart beat and the quick rise and fall of his chest while he regained his breath. His hand snaked under her shirt at her lower back. His fingers gently caressed her skin, not to arouse, merely to keep the connection.

_TBC..._


	11. NY

**a/n: First of all, my apologies for the long delay. I didn't have much time to write and with the heat and all I didn't feel like sitting at my computer. But the result was that I lost my grove which you will notice at the beginning of this chapter. Since many people are still not sure if Alex could live outside NY I haven't made the decision final yet, though you can read which way I'm probably going to go. If you have any ideas or suggestions for the next chapter that would be appreciated. I'd like the three to do something fun. Maybe even with Carolyn and Mike. Not going to promise when there's going to be a new chapter. I'll try not to make you wait this long again...**

**Chapter eleven**

Watching the look of contentment on Alex's face as they stepped into her apartment Bobby wondered – and not for the first time- if staying in Rhode Island was a wise thing to do. Alex belonged here, he saw it and knew she missed New York. She was only thinking about Abby and forgetting herself in the process. Maybe it was up to him to put Alex first.

Looking at Abby he thought that Abby could be happy here. The child was still young and seem to be dealing well with the loss of her mother .Sometimes he heard her and Alex talk about Jenny. He was glad they were talking. Alex had the tendency to keep things bottled up. But with Abby around she couldn't do that. Helping the two ladies settle in Bobby went back to his own place. They agreed to meet later in Central Park. Carolyn and Mike were going to join them there.

At the park, Alex and Abby were already seated at a large picnic table when Carolyn showed up. She was the first to arrive. She and Alex had talked on the phone ever since Jenny's death. Carolyn knew what was going on, not only with Alex and Abby, but also with Bobby and Alex. She was happy that something good was coming out of the loss Alex had to deal with.

"Alex, good to see you again." Carolyn greeted her friend with a hug.

"Carolyn, this is Abby. Abby meet Carolyn." Alex introduced the two. Abby politely shook Carolyn's hand. Carolyn joined the two at the table and they chatted cheerfully while they waited for the two men.

On the other side of the park, Bobby and Mike had a moment to talk. Walking slowly Mike was curious to hear what Bobby had to say. "How's Alex dealing with everything?"

"She's doing good. It hasn't been easy on her, but she's doing well."

"How are you two doing?"

How to describe his relationship with Alex? He didn't know. "We're taking things slowly."

"So you finally told her you have a thing for her, huh?" Seeing Alex, Carolyn and Abby in the distance Mike stopped. "How are things going with Abby?"

"Good. Abby's a sweet girl and she loves Alex. Ales is still somewhat insecure, but they are going to be fine."

"And you and Abby? Are you prepared to be a father to her?"

"Yes." The answer was simple. He wanted to be a father figure to the little girl that had captured his heart. He'd never pictured himself as a father, but since Alex ahd entered his life that had changed. And now with Abby… he had to admit it was a role he would like.

"Bobby!" Abby had spotted Mike and Bobby and started running towards them.

She jumped into Bobby's open arms and he swung her up. Watching the tall man with the little girl, Carolyn commented. "Those two are good together."

"Yeah." Was Alex's soft reply, her eyes focused on the two. "He's always been good with kids."

"It's more than that. He could be her father, he might even want to." Seeing the wishful look o her friend's eyes Carolyn knew enough.

"Look who I found aunt Alex!" Abby yelled from Bobby's arms.

At the table Bobby leaned over and kissed Alex on the cheek. Alex, who was surprised by his display of affection in front of their friends, turned a soft shade of red.

"Can I go to the swings, aunt Alex?"

"Sure." She was about to ask Bobby to go with the little girl when Mike interrupted.

"Why don't Carolyn and I take her?"

Watching them walk away, Bobby put his arm around Alex. Accepting his gesture she put her head against his shoulder. Leaning forward he tried to catch her eyes and succeeded. "Didn't know you'd miss it this much?" He asked, seeing her feelings in her eyes. "Promise me you'll talk to Abby at the end of the week. She can be happy here. Can you be truly happy in Rhode Island? You happiness counts too. It's not all about Abby."

She knew he was right. Being in New York again felt so good. She had missed her apartment, being surrounded by her own things. Maybe she had to rethink some things.

Closing her eyes for a moment her mind settled on the man who had his arm around her. He'd been caring and sweet to her the entire week. He was more touchy feely then she'd expected. He would seek out her hand when they were walking or put his arm around her shoulder. He didn't seem to care if Abby was going to react to the change in their behaviour.

One evening after she'd put Abby to bed, Bobby had surprised her with soft music. They had danced in the middle of the living room. For some reason, as if he thought she would break, he was so gentle with her. She wanted his arms around her at night. She'd dreamed about that.

Hearing Abby's loud laugh she watched how Mike pushed her higher and higher. Maybe Bobby was right. Abby could be happy here, but could she truly live without New York. She didn't know. Maybe she'd been too quick with her decision.


	12. Swimming

**a/n: This time you didn't have to wait too long. I didn't know what to do in this chapter, but Bobby and water is a combination I like. You can imagine the sacrifice I made to imagine the scenes for this chapter. Yes, it wasn't easy. Some fun and sexual tension in this chapter, because next chapter will be more serious. 'Cause it's time to make a final decision. Well I hope you enjoy and comments, ideas, suggestions and stuff are welcome!**

**Chapter twelve**

Why, when there were so many things to do in NY, did they want to go swimming he didn't understand. When Alex had asked him to with that as if it was the most normal thing to do. She even took it a step further by asking Carolyn and Mike to also join. At some point he'd expected her to tell him that Deakins and Carver were joining them too.

Stepping out of the car, Abby was immediately at his side, grabbing his hand. "Are there slides? Will you go with me? Are they fast and high?" Abby fired her questions at him.

"Sure he will. Bobby loves to swim." Alex answered for Bobby.

"Me too." Abby pulled on Bobby's hand. "Let's go!"

While waiting for Alex and Abby, Bobby prepared himself for what was to come. Alex in a swimming suit, that sure was going to test his self control. The thing was that he couldn't be too obvious with his reaction to her with Abby around. But still this was Alex he was talking about.

Suddenly a weight hit his legs. Turning around, he bend and lifted Abby in his arms. She was wearing a pick one piece bathing suit. "Can we go?" Abby asked impatiently.

"Let's wait for your aunt."

"I'm here."

Turning around slowly, Bobby's eyes widened at the sight before him. Alex took his breath away and he swallowed thickly. She was wearing a green bikini which looked beautiful on her. He longed to touch her exposed skin, longed to take her in his arms and feel her skin against his. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, but couldn't with Abby around.

"Come!" Abby yelled to Alex.

"Wh… when are Carolyn and Mike coming?" His eyes darted to avoid staring at her body.

"They'll be here soon." Watching Bobby walk away with Abby, Alex smiled. She'd seen his reaction to her and she was pleased. She had to admit that she didn't mind watching him walk away. Bobby had a strong, broad, muscular shoulders and cute butt. The front wasn't bad either. She wanted to reach out and touch. His chest was broad and muscular too. She couldn't wait to see him in the water with the droplets running down his chest. All in all she thought Abby's idea to go swimming terrific. They should go more often.

She waited for Mike and Carolyn in one of the pools while Bobby and Alex were on their way to one of the slides. The way he was with children, was one of his strengths. She loved to see him with kids. There was such a gentleness in his words and gestures when he was with them. Because of that she knew he'd be a good a good father. Not for the first time did she wonder if he wanted to be Abby's father. For now it seemed to early to discuss it. They were still figuring out their own relationship.

"Nice view, huh?" Carolyn's familiar voice sounded from behind Alex.

"Can't complain." Mike's voice was suggestive. To emphasize that he eyed both women up and down and winked at them. Spotting Bobby with Abby on the slide he left the two ladies alone.

"Boys will be boys." Carolyn and Alex stayed away from the slides and just enjoyed the water.

Some time later, while Bobby, Mike and Abby were in the pool with the high waves, Alex and Carolyn were sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet dangling in the water.

"Incoming." Carolyn nodded towards the guys that were looking at them from the other side of the pool.

"Do they seriously think they'd have a chance?" Alex guessed the guys were no older than 25.

They both watched as the guys dived into the water and make their way towards them. The two men lifted themselves out of the water one both sides of Alex and Carolyn. Probably hoping the women were impressed by their muscles.

"What are you two fine ladies doing here by yourself?" The one next to Alex asked.

"Having fun."

"It could be even more fun with some great company."

"It could." Carolyn didn't have to look at Alex to know she would do her part. "Know anyone?"

"Mmm…. Let me see…" Alex looked around and spotted Mike, Bobby and Abby making their way towards them. "They look like fun." She pointed at them to make sure the guys knew who they meant.

"They're old and one of them even has a kid." The blond guy next to Carolyn said.

"Bet they're a couple." The other kid added as if he was funny.

"I'm pretty sure they aren't. Let's see... Hey sweetie, could you come over here and say hi to these two nice boys." Alex called with a sweet voice to Bobby.

Bobby, who was somewhat surprised by the sudden endearment, knew that voice and knew she was up to something. Looking at Mike he saw he knew something was up to. Abby, who was oblivious to what was going on around her, skipped to Alex and sat down on her lap.

"Sweetheart, these boys aren't bothering you, are they?" Bobby stood behind Alex, looking down at the two guys, who were rightfully impressed by his length.

"No, they were just concerned. Thought we were lonely and wanted to keep us company." Alex smiled sweetly at the guys.

"That was very nice of you, but as you can see we're here now. You can go off and play again." Not waiting for the guy next to Alex to move away, Bobby gave him a gently push so he landed in the water. The other guy seemed to have no problem with that message and quickly got in the water too. Together they swam away.

Near the end of their stay at the pool, Bobby and Alex finally had a moment for their selves. They had found a somewhat secluded spot, behind a made rock formation. She was standing in the pool, where the water came to just below her breast and Bobby was simply watching her. With that knowledge she slowly leaned her head back and ran her hands through her hair. Looking innocently at him, she saw the intense look in his dark brown eyes and she couldn't help the shiver that ran through her. Slowly he threaded through the water to her.

"Finally I get you for myself."

His voice held the same intensity as his eyes and she was delighted by it. He made her feel wanted… and beautiful with just a look.

"Oooh poor baby." With him now in front of her, she couldn't resist the urge to touch him. Reaching out she let her hand slide from his shoulder to the middle of his chest. She watched how the water slid down and had to keep her hand still to avoid following the water's path. Quickly her other hand joined the exploration of his chest.

"Alex…" He almost growled. He hated that they were in a public place. Her hands were driving him crazy and all he wanted to do and could think of was lifting her out of the water and making passionate love to her. He settled for the next best thing, something he'd been also thinking about ever since he'd seen her in her bikini.

His hands settled on her waist and she kept hers on his chest. He pulled her closer. With his thumbs he caressed her skin. Slowly his hands travelled upwards… deliberately brushing against her breasts, causing her to gasp. "You're so beautiful, Alex." He whispered in her ear. His hands were now on her back, passing the string of her bikini top. "I've wanted to touch you the entire day." He admitted to her.

He couldn't resist the sweet offering that was her neck. He placed butterfly kisses on it and smiled when Alex gave him better access to her neck. His hands were on her waist again, but they slowly worked their way down over her butt.

Alex, who was glad she was in the water to keep her somewhat cool, didn't want Bobby to feel left out. Her hands trailed lower, with her nails slightly scraping his chest and nipples. She immediately felt his reaction as he pulled her body against his. She stopped her hands, just at the edge of his swimming shorts. She couldn't resist letting her thumbs dip inside a little. She felt his muscles tense and he stopped kissing her neck. Looking up she saw him watching her with dark eyes.

Suddenly he lifted her out of the water, in his arms and threaded to the edge of the pool. Setting her down he immediately found her lips. Passionately he kissed her, his tongues immediately sought out hers and they danced together as if it was a way to quell the passion they were both feeling at the moment.

It was Alex who didn't loose herself in their passionate moment. Slowly, but surely, she ended the kiss and slightly pushed him back. "We can't do this here." She said as she also tried to catch her breath.

Bobby nodded, in stead of answering. He still needed to catch his breath. This beautiful petit woman had the ability to make him loose control and forget his surrounding and make him focus solely on her. And that was exactly what he wanted to do at the moment. He, however, couldn't resist to steal one more kiss. He kissed her slowly and gently, his hands caressing her skin, not arousing her. This time Bobby could stop and he slowly parted from her. "We'd better go find the others. Wouldn't want them to come searching for us."

TBC...


	13. Resolution

**A/N: My apologies again for the long wait. Thank you though to those who were willing to wait this long. It's difficult to find time to write. This chapter has the talk, which was necessary. Also while writing this chapter I wondered how this fic could end. And as I wrote more, I thought that maybe it was best to end this fic in this chapter. There wasn't much else to talk about and continueing on and on is never good for a fic. And near the end of this chapter, the end of the fic was a logic conclusion. Everything was resolved. I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this and also a big thanks to my reviewers. Thank you for taking the time to review. It means a lot. Thank you!**

**Chapter thirteen**

She couldn't hold it off any longer. She needed to talk to Abby about their situation. She'd discussed her situation with Bobby, who'd agreed with her decision. The question was how Abby was going to react. Bobby had reassured her, telling her it would be fine.

The three of them had just eaten dinner. During their stay in New York Bobby hardly ever left his two ladies' side, only to go home to sleep. And though Alex had tried to convince him to stay, he'd denied. Watching Abby skip to the living room, Bobby nodded at Alex to follow Abby. She was anxious about the talk and he knew, but she couldn't hold if off any longer.

It was as if Abby seemed to sense that her aunt wanted to talk about something serious. Quietly she sat on the couch waiting as Alex joined her.

"Remember when I told you we had to make a decision some time about where we're going to live?" Alex started. Looking at Abby she saw an affirmative nod.

"Now you've seen where I live and what home is to me. Block Island is… your home."

"Do you want to live here, aunt Alex?" The girl was more insightful then she let on, Bobby thought as he watched the two.

She was going to have to be honest with Abby. "Yes, I do, but you're part of my life now too. What do you want, Abby?"

Abby shrugged. "I have my friends at home, but… I like it here too. Jennifer is my new friend."

One day Bobby and Alex had taken Abby to the park. Almost immediately they'd met Jennifer and her mother Erica. The two girls had hit off and spend the entire day playing. After that Alex had dropped Abby off at Jennifer's home for an afternoon.

The short silence between the two was interrupted by another question. "Is Bobby going to stay with us in here?"

To Alex that was a loaded question. So far they still hadn't talked about their relationship nor his place in Abby's life. It was clear though that the little girl was attached to him and sought him out many times. Especially in the evenings she would climb on Bobby's lap and fall asleep there. It was obvious she needed a father figure in her life and she'd chosen Bobby.

"Bobby will be here too." Alex answered the truth. She knew, no matter what would happen between them, he would be there for Abby. "I was thinking, maybe we could keep the house in Block Island and go there on holidays. Would you like that?" They could afford to keep Jenny's house. Jenny had made sure everything was taken care of. It was something less to be concerned about and Alex thanked her for that.

"Yeah." Abby snuggled closer to Alex and put her little arms around her. "We can stay here and Bobby can be your boyfriend and my new daddy."

At those words, Alex looked up at Bobby. She could see that Abby's words touched him. She could also see the love for the both of them. She felt somewhat reassured to know he would be there. Now he also knew how Abby thought about him.

"Aunt Alex, do you think mommy is happy?"

Alex sighed… every once in a while Abby would ask about her mother. It was always hard to answer the little girl's questions. Not only because she wasn't sure about the answers, but also because it always confronted her with the situation and that her best friend wasn't with her anymore. "Yes. She's with your dad now and looking over you. If you're happy, you're mom will be too."

"Is she okay with us living here?"

"Your mom told me to do what's best for both of us. She liked it here too. She used to visit a lot before she got you, you know. We always had a lot of fun. Besides we can always go back to Block Island if you want too." She ran a hand through Abby's hair and took a deep breath. It was best not to dwell on memories. She didn't like it when emotions got the better of her.

"Okay." Was all that Abby answered. Sitting up she gave Alex a kiss on the cheek. "I like it here." Getting off of the couch Abby walked over to the table where her pencils were and started colouring.

After Abby had gone to bed, Alex and Bobby had a moment for themselves. Sitting on the couch, with his arm around Alex, Bobby knew he had to start. "She's s a wonderful little girl. You had nothing to worry about."

"Yeah." Was all Alex said. She put her head down on his shoulder and waited for him to talk about Abby's words. She wondered if he would. When he kept silent she knew she had to bring the subject up. "How do you feel about what she said?"

"How do you feel about it?"

"No, Bobby, don't turn it around. You're becoming the father figure that she never had. You heard her, she wants you to be her dad. She already sees you as her dad. You can't ignore that."

"I… I…" He didn't quite know what to say. Did he want to be Abby's father? Yes. There was no doubt there. But he did doubt himself. Would he be a good father to her? Could he be a good father? He'd never had a good example. His father had never been there for him. "I want to be her father. I love her. But… what if… I fail? You know about my father, Alex. What… what if I become him?"

Sitting up she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head 'till he looked at her. "You are nothing like him. You're a good, gentle, caring and loving man. You would never walk out on someone. If you commit yourself, you will do so for life.., of that I have no doubt. You're a good man, Bobby, and Abby couldn't be any luckier to have you as her father." As if to reassure him she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"What about us, Alex?" There was no denying the uncertainty in his voice.

"If you are going to be her father, then there's no doubt you'll be an important part of her life…, of our life." She knew she was beating around the bush. The uncertainty in his eyes told her to be honest. "I want you in her life… and in mine. I've loved you for a very long time, Bobby."

Leaning forward his forehead touched hers. His eyes closed, letting her words sink in. He'd longed to hear those words from her. The family he'd always wanted, but never thought he'd have. It was all within reach… "I.. I love you too, Alex." Slowly he drew her into his arms and kissed her slowly, leisurely.. gently.

Wrapping her arms around him, Alex sighed contently. This was going to be a new start in their relationship. From now on she had three people in her life.

**The End**


End file.
